Domain spoofing, also called URL hijacking, typo squatting, sting site, or fake URLs, is a form of cybersquatting and possibly brandjacking which relies on mistakes such as typos made by Internet users when inputting a website address into a web browser. Should a user accidentally enter an incorrect website address that looks similar to the website address they intended to visit, they may be led to an alternative website owned by a typo squatter. The typo squatter's URL will typically contain a common misspelling or foreign language spelling of the intended site, or a misspelling based on typos, or a differently phrased domain name or a different top-level domain. Occasionally typo squatters will use an abuse of the top-level domain by leaving out a letter, e.g. .cm instead of .com. Spoofed domains can be used to collect information from unsuspecting users, to inject malware into computer systems, and to do damage to a company's brand and reputation.